KISS ME (KYUHYUN VERSION)
by pinkvirgaELF
Summary: TVXQ menjadi guest di SUKIRA dan terciptalah YunMin moments. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun kesal. KyuMin YunMin RnR :D


**KISS ME - KYUHYUN VERSION**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**ONE SHOT [Drabble]**

**Warning : YAOI, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPO kapan pun di mana pun.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin belong to each other.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang." Seru Sungmin pelan, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sepertinya seseorang yang sedang duduk dan memandangi laptopnya itu tidak menyadari bahwa Sungmin sudah pulang dari Sukira.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, meletakkan tas dan jaketnya di gantungan yang ada di dekat pintu kamarnya..

"Kyuuu~" panggilnya dengan manja sambil memeluk leher Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Eh? Ming?" Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas pada Sungmin lalu dengan segera menekan tanda silang di pojok kanan atas google chromenya.

"Sedang melihat apa hm?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tidak, em. Tidak sedang melihat apa - apa. Aku ngantuk Ming. Aku tidur duluan ya." Cicit Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan pelukan Sungmin dan segera menuju kasur empuknya.

"Hey." Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir kasur milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak tidur di tempat tidurku seperti biasanya? Bahkan kau belum mengecup kelopak mataku. Dan kau belum menyanyikan lagu tidur untukku." Ujar Sungmin panjang lebar sambil mempoutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Kyuhyun tidak bergeming dan malah semakin mengeratkan matanya untuk terpejam.

"Kyu~ ishh. Kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba - tiba mendiamkan aku? Kyuuuu~" protes Sungmin sambil menggoyang - goyangkan tubuh maknae Super Junior itu.

"Hyung berisik!" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

Sungmin tersentak. "Menyebalkan!" Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur bersprei pink miliknya.

"Hiks." Satu isakan kecil mulai terdengar.

"Hiks hiks." Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tempat tidur Sungmin. Perasaan menyesal perlahan mulai memenuhi ruang hatinya.

"Ishh." Serunya lalu dengan cekatan melangkah menuju tempat tidur diseberang tempat tidurnya yang terpisah oleh sebuah nakas.

"Hyung, mianhaeyo. Bukan maksudku seperti itu." Ujarnya dengan pelan sambil mengelus lengan Sungmin. Tubuh mungiil Sungmin sedang memunggunginya.

"Kau jahat." Ujar Sungmin di sela - sela tangisannya.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sebal. Lalu dengan perlahan menidurkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Minimi. Mianhaeyooo. Ini semua karena aku cemburu." Terang Kyuhyun dengan jujur.

Mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun, Sungmin segera menghentikan tangisnya lalu membalikkan dirinya dan menatap manik coklat milik Kyuhyun. "Eumm?"

"Iya. Aku cemburu. Aku cemburu melihatmu memeluk namja lain. Mengalungkan lenganmu di lehernya. Ck. Mesra sekali." Kyuhyun menggerutu.

Sungmin yang tahu apa dan siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun mulai tersenyum tipis.

"Yunho?" Tanya Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Memangnya siapa lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun. Kentara sekali ekspresi sebal di wajahnya.

Lagi - lagi Sungmin tersenyum tipis. "Mianhae. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti saudara Kyu. Seperti kau dan Changmin. Tidak perlu cemburu padanya." Terang Sungmin sambil memainkan jari - jarinya di kancing piama Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tetap saja itu menyebalkan. Aku sudah melihat videonya tadi. Dan errr. Kau benar - benar membuatku cemburu Lee Sungmin."

"Mianhae." Sungmin meminta maaf lagi. Mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke arah dua mata Kyuhyn.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah manis Sungmin yang sedang meminta maaf dengan _puppy eyes_nya yang menggemaskan. Akhirnya, dia pun harus mengalah.

"Issh. Baik. Aku maafkan. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi. Arra?!"

Sungmin mengangguk pasti. "Arraseo Kyu_baby_." Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis.

"Ming?"

"Eum?"

"Kiss me." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepukkan telunjuknya di permukaan bibirnya.

"Ishh. Shireo."

"Mwo? Kau berani menolakku Ming?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah manis milik Sungmin. Dan tidak lupa memasang ekspresi evilnya.

Sungmin membimbing tangannya untuk meraih pipi tirus Kyuhyun. Lalu mengelusnya dengan sayang. "Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau membatku takut Tuan Cho."

"Dan kau tidak perlu cemburu kepada siapa pun karena aku sudah menyerahkan hatiku untukmu." Tambahnya. Lalu mulai menaikkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera menurunkan wajahnya sambil menyeringai kecil.

Bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Menyalurkan rasa sayang yang mereka miliki untuk satu sama lain.

"Nggh..." Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun pelan saat merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Kita harus beristirahat Kyu." Ucap Sungmin sambil memandangi Kyuhyun yang juga memandanginya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Lalu mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut dan sayang.

"Tidurlah Minimi." Ujarnya lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin.

"Saranghae." Tambahnya lalu membawa Sungmin dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Nado saranghae." Jawab Sungmin. Lalu mulai terdengar suara indah Cho Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk Sungmin. Setelah merasakan nafas Sungmin mulai teratur. Kyuhyun segera memejamkan matanya dan mulai memasuki dunia mimpinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini emang sangat pendek karena jenisnya drabble^.^  
**

**ide drabble ini muncul karena YunMin moments di SUKIRA hehe**

**Maaf kalo banyak typo karena sudah ngantuk jadi gak terlalu teliti ngoreksinya. kkkk *bow**

**Review juseyo?**

**Gamsahamnida^^~**


End file.
